


[Podfic] The Selkie

by akikotree, miraphora



Category: Celtic Mythology, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: She minds her mother’s lesson, and she takes care with her seal cloak. Would that she had taken as much care with her heart.Author's Note: Inspired by atumblr postfrom@dateagirlwhosweirdand which I think from the reblog comments I've seen was submitted originally by@divide-by-triple-zero:"date a selkie, but don’t hide her cloak. let her go home and visit her family now and then, knowing that she’ll come back and hang her seal cloak in the closet like she always does. trust is important."





	[Podfic] The Selkie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [daughter of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905206) by [miraphora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora). 



  
  

## Streaming

Stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fairytale-%20The%20Selkie.mp3). Thank you for the hosting, Paraka!   

## Duration

4 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fairytale-%20The%20Selkie.mp3)  |   **Size:** 3.76 MB   

| 

cover art by Annie Swynnerton, designed by Akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
